There's got to be a Catch
by kirayasha aka kira
Summary: Series of short stories written for LJ's Fandom Bake-off, featuring various fandoms and genres, with "Catch" as the main theme linking them together. Chapters 1, 6, 13, 14, 16 and 17 are all IY.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Lazing on a Sunday afternoon  
**Fandom: **Inuyasha  
**Author:** kira

**Words:** 109

**Rating:** PG

**Genre: **Romance

**AU/Canon:** Pre-Canon

**Characters: **Bankotsu/Jakotsu  
**Summary:** Bankotsu watched as Jakotsu caught a butterfly…  
**Warnings:** none

888

Jakotsu ran around the courtyard, chasing the butterflies that danced among the fat peonies. He would occasionally catch one, holding it carefully in his hands, before slowly opening them so it could fly away. Bankotsu grinned as he sat watching his friend and lover having fun in the late afternoon sun. It was hot lazy summer day, and he wondered where the cross-dresser found the energy to run around. He caught another butterfly, a fat yellow one, which he proudly brought over to Bankotsu for him to see. Opening his hands, he showed it off and as it flew away, Jakotsu leaned forward, capturing Bankotsu's lips in a kiss…


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **A view to a flirting…  
**Fandom: **Ian Fleming's James Bond  
**Author:** kira

**Words:** 164

**Rating:** T

**Genre: **Romance

**AU/Canon:** Canon

**Characters: **James Bond, Miss Moneypenny, M  
**Summary:** James and Moneypenny have a moment …  
**Warnings:** none

888

"Caught you red-handed, Moneypenny!" James Bond said as the debonair secret agent placed a hand on his dossier.

M's secretary looked up and smiled. "Yes, you have, James. Now what are you going to do about it?"

He flashed the smile he was famous for, the one that was known the world over for melting hearts. "Wouldn't you like to know," he purred as he leaned towards her.

Moneypenny shot him a knowing look. "I think I know a lot more than you think."

M cleared his throat. "I think I'm tired of catching you two flirting," he said dryly. "Double-O Seven, do us all a favor, especially Miss Moneypenny, and just get a room already," he said testily. He chuckled inwardly at the look on their faces._ Damn if you don't look like my prized koi the time the neighbor's cat went fishing in my pond and caught a few…_ "No? Then come with me, Double-O Seven, I have new mission for you…"


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: **Tamaki's Greatest Catch  
**Fandom: **Ouran High School Host Club  
**Author:** kira

**Words:** 163

**Rating:** T

**Genre: **Romance

**AU/Canon:** Canon

**Characters: **Haruhi/Tamaki  
**Summary:** "Haruhi, I'm so glad I caught you, before you left," Tamaki said as he approached her.  
**Warnings:** none

888

Haruhi stood in the third floor music room, fondly brushing her fingertips across the surface of the tall pedestal. It was the one she had bumped into, in what felt like a lifetime ago; knocking over an expensive vase that she had desperately tried to catch. But things really did have a way of working out, she discovered while paying off her debt. She had made many new friends there, not to mention finding the one boy who managed to steal her heart. Haruhi sighed softly, the older boys were graduating in a few days and the club was being disbanded. She turned at the sound of his voice.

"Haruhi, I'm so glad I caught you, before you left," Tamaki said as he approached her.

"Yeah…?" she breathlessly replied.

Tamaki nodded. Gathering her in his arms, he kissed her. "Now that I have you, I'm never going to let you go."

"Good…"

"Yeah?"

She kissed him in reply….


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: **The love light in your eyes…  
**Fandom: **Rurouni Kenshin  
**Author:** kira

**Words:** 128

**Rating:** T

**Genre: **Romance, fluff

**AU/Canon:** Canon

**Characters: **Kenshin, Kaoru  
**Summary:** And all it took was a simple moment like this, when she caught and held his gaze…  
**Warnings:** none

888

Kenshin reached out to catch Kaoru as she tripped. She had just told him she was with child and the former Battousai could not be happier. He had finally managed to achieve the sense of peace his troubled soul longed for. Peace that he had thought he had so very long ago with Tomoe. Despite the violence that clung to him like a shadow as he wandered alone, before stumbling into Kaoru's life, he managed to find not only a sweet, yet fiery, companion to share his life with, but a woman who became more precious to him with each passing day. And all it took was a simple moment like this, when she caught and held his gaze, the love in her eyes mirrored in his own.


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: **Finally  
**Fandom: **KKM  
**Author:** kira

**Words:** 150

**Rating:** PG 13

**Genre: **Romance

**AU/Canon:** Canon

**Characters: **Yuuri, Wolfram  
**Summary:** The boys finally set a wedding date…  
**Warnings:** none

888

"Here, catch!" Yuuri cried, tossing the baseball at his fiancé Wolfram, who neatly caught it. He laughed. "Alright, let's set a date."

Wolfram frowned. "What?"

"Remember when I said the minute you can catch the baseball without thinking about it and…" He smiled sheepishly as he looked for the right words, "ummm… getting angry…" he trailed off softly under the fiery blond's withering glance.

"Of course I remember that, Wimp!" he snapped, although the fire had left his expression.

"Well…?" Yuuri prompted.

"Hmmm…" Wolfram grinned. "I suppose tomorrow would be too early, hunh?"

"Yeah… you want to give Gunter a heart attack?"

They laughed.

Wolfram's expression softened. "How about a month from now?"

"Sounds good to me…" Yuuri leaned in and kissed him.

Meanwhile, in the shadows of the balcony overlooking the courtyard where the Maoh and his fiancé were kissing, Sangria happily collected her winnings from Lasagna and Doria.


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: **Catchin' hell  
**Fandom: **Inuyasha  
**Author:** kira

**Words:** 109

**Rating:** PG

**Genre: **general

**AU/Canon:** Klingon AU

**Characters: **Jakotsu  
**Summary:** The things we do for love…  
**Warnings:** none

888

As the toilet gurgled obscenely at him, Jakotsu knew he was going to catch hell from Renkotsu for overtaxing them again. The young cross-dressing Klingon warrior daintily nibbled on a fingernail. This time he was not responsible for the resulting plumbing problem; that had been his lover, Bankotsu, who was also the captain of their ship, the_ Barrel of Sake._ Jakotsu told him not to flush the Kirastian dust bunny down the head, but Bankotsu was in a hurry to dispose of it before his paramour found the mangy ball of fur cute and adopted it. So now he was force to stand there, bearing the brunt of Renkotsu's ire as the _Barrel of Sake's_ second-in-command chewed him out over it. He sighed softly. At least he got some good nookie…


	7. Chapter 7

**Title: **Rescue Kitty  
**Fandom: **YuYu Hakusho  
**Author:** kira

**Words:** 123

**Rating:** PG

**Genre: **General, fluff

**AU/Canon:** canon

**Characters: **Kuwabara, kitten  
**Summary:** Kuwabara rescues a little kitten…

**Warnings:** none

_For Jen…_

888

Kuwabara stood under the trees, holding his arms out. "Come on, little sweetie," he said softly, "I'll catch you."

The kitten, which the tall redhead was trying rescue, meowed piteously at him.

"It's okay, I won't drop you."

"Mew," the little ball of fluff meowed as she gathered her courage. She trembled, making the branch shake, scaring her. She leaped; landing clumsily in Kuwabara's outstretched arms.

"Gotchya!" he said, chuckling. Cuddling the kitten, the tall redhead grinned goofily when she purred.

"Mew!"

"You're welcome." Kuwabara gently rubbed his finger against her cheek. Setting the kitten down, he watched her scamper off. "Remember to stay out of trees unless you can get down by yourself!" he called out as she melted into the undergrowth…


	8. Chapter 8

**Title: **That which was lost…  
**Fandom: **Natsume Yuujinchou  
**Author:** kira

**Words:** 189

**Rating:** PG

**Genre: **General

**AU/Canon:** canon

**Characters: **Natsume, Naynko-sensei, a youkai  
**Summary:** Natsume returns that which was lost…

**Warnings:** none

888

"Natsume-sama, please help me…" the tiny fairy-like youkai said.

"Why should he?" Nyanko-sensei said. "You were caught by your own stupidity."

"I know, but Reiko-sama seemed so desperate…"

"I'm sorry she tricked you," Natsume said.

"It's alright, it's as the cat says; I was caught by my own stupidity." She started crying into her sleeve.

"Don't cry," Natsume said as he got up and walked over to where he had hidden the "book of friends." Bringing it back, he set it on the floor before the little youkai.

She quickly wiped away her tears.

"I'll flip through the book. Just stop me when you see your name."

She nodded as Natsume slowly turned the pages. "Stop!"

Natsume looked over at her, and she nodded. Ripping the page from the book, much to Nyanko-Sensei's disgust, he placed it on his lips. Breathing in through his nose, Natsume, exhaled out through his mouth, the letter's forming the youkai's name magically coming off the page, where they briefly hung in the air, before rushing towards her.

"Thank you very much, Natsume-sama!" the little youkai said, before flying out of the open window…


	9. Chapter 9

**Title: **Catch of the day  
**Fandom: **Ristorante Paradiso  
**Author:** kira

**Words:** 114

**Rating:** T

**Genre: **Romance

**AU/Canon:** Canon

**Characters: **Nicoletta. Claudio  
**Summary:** Nicoletta catches sight of the object of her desire…  
**Warnings:** none

888

Nicoletta eyed the bushels of fish warily. When Teo told her last night to come in early as he needed help with the "catch of day," he was not kidding. And after cutting the heads off and cleaning about twenty or so fish, she was beginning to wonder how she let him talk her into in the first place. Sure, it meant another opportunity to ogle Claudio as well as a fatter paycheck, but her hands were beginning to hurt from touching the ice cold fish. Looking up to grab another flounder from the basket, Nicoletta felt her breath catch in throat as her heart skipped a beat. Claudio just came in to work…


	10. Chapter 10

**Title: **Notice me…  
**Fandom: **Fushigi Yuugi  
**Author:** kira

**Words:** 150

**Rating:** T

**Genre: **General

**AU/Canon:** Canon

**Characters: **Nuriko  
**Summary:** Nuriko wishes he could catch Hotohori's eye…  
**Warnings:** none

888

Ever since Nuriko entered Emperor Hotohori's harem, the cross-dresser, who was posing as his beloved late sister, Kourin, had been trying to catch the man's eye. Nothing he did seemed to do the trick and he was starting to get desperate. Still mourning the loss of his sister, he was lonely and depressed and only the thought of landing the man as his husband, in a personal tribute to his darling Kourin, kept him sane. So every night as he lay down alone, he prayed for a miracle to happen. Something, anything, as long as it got him noticed was all he asked. Then it happened, he was finally noticed after rescuing that idiot, Miaka, from the rumble of a collapsed pavilion. It was not much, but it was a start. Now if only he could get rid of that annoying girl for good, he would be a happy man…


	11. Chapter 11

**Title: **Ono's musings  
**Fandom: **Antique Bakery  
**Author:** kira

**Words:** 170  
**Rating:** T

**Genre: **Romance

**AU/Canon:** Canon

**Characters: **Ono, Chikage, Kanda, Tachibana  
**Summary:** Yes, life was good Ono decided, especially when Chikage walked by to playfully grope his behind…  
**Warnings:** none

888

Ono looked up and smiled as Chikage pushed his sunglasses up the bridge of his nose. It was the tall, deliciously sweet man's way of letting the patissier know he had caught his eye. The best part was, they could do it a million times a day and no one would be the wiser. He looked over at his, and nearly burst out laughing. Judging by the look on Tachibana's face, he appeared to have caught on, and yet, Ono was certain he was just as clueless as Kanda. Catching his boss' eye, Ono smiled innocently, chuckling inwardly at the annoyed expression he wore, before bustling out of the kitchen to greet the new arrivals. Yes, life was good Ono decided, especially when Chikage walked by to playfully grope his behind while Kanda was busy taking the pastries out of the oven. The big lug was quite the catch in the patissier's humble opinion, and he briefly wondered why Tachibana never pursued him, before dismissing it as his good fortune…


	12. Chapter 12

**Title: **A rock and a hard place…  
**Fandom: **Gone with the Wind  
**Author:** kira

**Words:** 192

**Rating:** T

**Genre: **General

**AU/Canon:** Canon

**Characters: **Prissy  
**Summary:** Prissy felt like she was caught between a rock and a hard place…  
**Warnings:** none

lj-cut

Prissy felt like she was caught between a rock and a hard place. On the one hand there was Miss Scarlet with her hollow threats that sounded very real if she didn't get herself down to Belle Watlings' and find Mr. Rhett because Miss Mellie was ready to have her baby and on the other was Mammie. If that woman ever found out Prissy went within five feet of a whore house, she would cut the biggest switch she could find and beat her senseless with it. So Prissy found her sense of urgency growing less and less the closer she got to Belle's.

So she lollygagged like there was no tomorrow. Holding out the ends of her apron like it was a fine and proper dress like the rich folks wore, the young slave woman sashayed down the nearly deserted streets of Atlanta, singing softly to herself. Before she knew it, she had reached her destination. Dying a thousand deaths, Prissy looked up at the place and tried to swallow her fear.

Hoping she had picked the lesser of two evils, she yelled timidly, "Mister Rhett? You in there? Mister Rhett?"


	13. Chapter 13

**Title: **Catch a falling star…  
**Fandom: **Inuyasha  
**Author:** kira

**Words:** 157

**Rating:** T

**Genre: **Fluff

**AU/Canon:** Canon

**Characters: **Sesshomaru, Rin  
**Summary:** Sesshomaru and Rin sit there, stargazing…  
**Warnings:** none

888

They sat in the darkness, under the spreading boughs of an old maple tree, watching the stars in the heavens while Jaken slept. Rin had made herself comfortable in Sesshomaru's lap, leaning back to rest her head between the protruding spikes on the breastplate of his armor, his arms loosely wrapped around her. It was the first time he had ever held her like that and the young human girl was caught up in the excitement of the moment, even if she was sitting just as still as he was.

A movement in the heavens caught her eye. "Look, Sesshomaru-sama, it's a falling star!"

"Indeed."

"Did you ever try to catch them? Rin-chan did when she was really little…" she trail off softly. Looking up at him, she met his mildly amused expression with one of her own.

As her grin broadened into a toothy smile, the taciturn taiyoukai wondered how she managed to capture his heart…


	14. Chapter 14

**Title: **Captive heart  
**Fandom: **Inuyasha  
**Author:** kira

**Words:** 110

**Rating:** PG

**Genre: **Romance, angst

**AU/Canon:** Pre-Canon

**Characters: **Sesshmom/Inupapa  
**Summary:** A lady's anger…  
**Warnings:** none

888

"How could you?" the lady of the west demanded, but she knew that he could and he did.

The Inu no Taisho, great lord of the west, caught her by the wrist as she tried to push past him. "I'm sorry…" He smiled sadly at her.

"No you're not! If you were you… you never would have done that!" Her anger flared up around them like a living thing. She felt her resolve faltering, however; her irritation with him fading fast as he smiled at her. _Was that how he caught you, pitiful human? With honeyed words and a silvery smile?_


	15. Chapter 15

**Title: **Plomek Soup for the Soul  
**Fandom: **Star Trek, TOS  
**Author:** kira

**Words:** 299  
**Rating:** PG 13

**Genre: **fluff

**AU/Canon:** Canon

**Characters: **Spock, Uhura, Kirk, McCoy, Chapel  
**Summary:** Spock catches a cold and Nurse Chapel comes up with the perfect cure…  
**Warnings:** none

_For Hime-sama…_

888

Spock woke up with a start, something the Vulcan regretted a few seconds later, when the full force of his pounding head hit him. Bleary eyed, he reluctantly dragged himself out of bed and headed for the bathroom. The sight that greeted him in the bathroom mirror confirmed his suspicions. Not only did he feel "like shit" as his human friends would say, he felt like it too. He staggered back to bed.

"Computer, hail the bridge."

"Working…" It metallic, yet feminine voice said followed by the communicators officer's.

"Uhura, here."

"Spo-ah-ah-ah-CHOO!"

On the bridge, Uhura quickly pulled the earpiece from her ear, shaking her head.

"Everything alright, Lieutenant?" Kirk asked.

"Yes…" She turned back to her comm-panel. "Spock to bridge," she said.

"Forgive me, Lieutenant."

"It's okay, Mr. Spock, is there a problem?"

"I regret that I am unable to report for duty. It would ah-ah-ah… pear that I have caught a cold."

"Oh…" She put him on hold, and turning towards the captain, she said, "Mr. Spock is …sick and can't come to the bridge."

Kirk laughed. "You're kidding, right?"

She shook her head. Turning back to her comm.-panel, she hailed sickbay.

Nurse Chapel, who was going over a few reports with Dr. McCoy, heard the whole thing. The doctor shook his head at her and smiled. "Tell Spock someone is making a house call, and will be there in a few."

Chapel hurried to Spock's room, bringing a bowl of warm plomek soup on a tray. Entering when he let her in, she was shocked to see the Vulcan lying in bed. "Mr. Spock, I brought you some plomek soup…" She handed him the tray after he sat up.

"Thank you." Spock took a sip, the soup felt nice and warm, like hug on the inside.


	16. Chapter 16

**Title: **Wanna play?  
**Fandom: **Inuyasha  
**Author:** kira  
**Words:** 300  
**Rating:** K  
**Summary:** The lady of the west watches her young son and husband playing together…  
**Warnings: **none

_For nicluv1787, who wanted some Sessh-parents fluff…_

888

The lady of the west watched with amusement while her lord husband made a fool of himself as he tussled with their young son in her private garden. Sesshomaru's high-pitched giddy giggles and her husband's deep throaty chuckles had her coughing discreetly into her sleeve as she covered up her laughter, while maintaining an air of disapproval. She shook her head ever so slightly at their antics. There was the great Inu no Taisho tossing the heir of the western lands up in air, only to catch him a heartbeat or two later as he fell back to earth.

Even funnier in her humble opinion was the sight of her husband slowly high-tailing it away from their son as he raced after him in a game of "hunter and prey." The lord of the western lands was known to be a fearsome demon, and yet, here he was "running away in terror" from Sesshomaru as if the child was a scary monster. Turning her attention back to embroidery, the lady sighed softly._ Boys will be boys no matter what, I suppose…_

Losing herself in her needlework, the lady let them be to have their fun. Despite her outward appearance of mild disapproval, she wholeheartedly agreed with her husband about the importance of playing with Sesshomaru as it honed as well as taught him skills he would need later on in life. In fact, she longed with all her being to be able to run willy-nilly through the garden with them, squealing and laughing as if they had not a care in the world.

As if sensing his wife's desire, the Inu no Taisho sent their son to her, a ball clutched tightly to his chest.

"Haha-ue?"

The lady of the west looked up from her embroidery. "Sessho-chan?"

"Wanna play catch?"


	17. Chapter 17

**Title: **All is forgiven…  
**Fandom: **Inuyasha  
**Author:** kira  
**Words:** 246  
**Rating:** K  
**Summary:** The lord of the west begs forgiveness from his lady…  
**Warnings: **none

_For nicluv1787, who wanted some Sessh-parents fluff…_

The great lord of the west inhaled deeply as he closed his eyes. The autumn air was crisp, cold and fresh. And yet, when he inhaled again, there was the faint scent of flowers on the breeze. His beautiful lady wife had been there in his private garden, no doubt hoping to catch him in a free moment, before she left in disappointment at not seeing him. He briefly wondered how long she had sat there, watching the leaves of the tall lacy maple dance in the breeze, before giving up on him. He felt it was not his fault he found his young human concubine so fascinating, but he also knew it was not right he was neglecting his wife in favor of the new and exotic over the old and familiar.

He left his garden, taking the long way around to her quarters by way of the palace's outer corridors. As he hurried to find her, the Inu no Taisho tried to compose an apology that would convey his sincere contriteness over his dereliction in husbandly duties. Failing miserably, he simply strode into her quarters unannounced. When she stood up to greet him, her many layered-kimono rustling softly as she did so, he simply gathered her into his arms, kissing her. Judging by the way she kissed him back and the amused smirk she gave him as he stepped back to mumble his apology, the great lord of the west knew all was forgiven…


End file.
